The present invention relates to electronic circuits, and more particularly to power supply integrated circuits.
In integrated circuits (IC), there is often a need to generate a regulated DC voltage from a unregulated DC supply voltage. One known circuit for achieving this is commonly referred to as pulse width modulated (PWM) regulator. Such a regulator often uses a feedback loop to maintain its output voltage equal to a reference voltage and to maintain stability in the loop.